


What If

by orphan_account



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide Attempt, implied Sally x Larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Larry sent various worrying messages to Sal's phone and didn't pick when called. This freaked Sal out knowing how horrible things could possibly go. So he ran hoping he would make it in time.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	What If

"Suicide is one of the most common intrusive thought, right up there with murder. We decide to remove the thoughts about murder from our mind and yet suicide still lingers, it clutches to the back of our brains as we try to shake it off. Sometimes it goes away, other times... it eats you alive," -anonymous 

-3rd person-  
It was rare for there to be an actual nice day where the sun would shine, the birds would chirp, and flowers would bloom. Today had been one of those days. Sal had enjoyed it with his friends, he felt somewhat normal around them.  
But as the sun went down the mood of the day changed. It became unsettling and disturbing.  
The buzz from Sal's phone alerted him to texts from Larry. These texts would plague Sal's mind for the rest of his life.  
Something inside Sal most have broken because he ran as fast as he could to Addison Apartments. He ran in the ran that poured down on him as the day came to an end.  
The building loomed over Sal. He didn't hesitate rushing inside. The familiar smell that once gave him a since of home was the least thing on Sal's mind. He ran as fast as he could down to the basement.  
He hoped to see Larry in his room jamming out to Sanity's Fall despite the breakup of the band.  
But alas, Larry was nowhere to be found. The ominous crack of thunder didn't help.  
Sal dashed up the stairs that led to the back where the treehouse was.  
On one of the steps going up to the treehouse Sal came across a note. He took in a shaky breath and pocketed it. He claimed up the wooden steps and came across a sight engraved in his mind.  
Larry's limp, pale body was laying against the wood wall. In his hand was an empty bottle of prescription drugs.  
Sal rushed over to his friend and grabbed him by the arms.  
"Larry!" He yelled just as another strike of thunder clapped. Sal shook him, "Larry Johnson you better open your fucking eyes right now!"  
Sal looked around trying to find something, anything, to save his friend.  
That's when he felt it. It was faint but still there. Sal placed two of his fingers on Larry's neck.  
There was a pulse... Larry was alive.  
Sal grabbed his phone and dialed the first number he saw, Ash.

When Ash picked her phone she was expecting a normal friendly conversation with Sal. What she got was quite the opposite. Sal was screaming into the phone for her to call an ambulance.  
"Uh, why?" She asked  
"Just do it, ok?" Sal sounded distraught.  
"Sal, what have you done?"  
She could hear a muffled sob, "It's Larry.. he I think tried to off himself. I don't know why. He was fine today and-,"  
"Sal, is he alive,"  
Sal seemed to regain some composure, "Yes, but he wont be if you don't get an ambulance,"  
Ash sighed, "Ok, ok. I'll get the ambulance," She hung up with Sal and engaged in a conversation she would have never dreamed of having.  
"911 what's your emergency?" Asked the person  
"Yes, um my Friend tried to uh, kill himself,"  
"Oh really," the operator didn't sound very convinced  
"Yes Really!" Ash exclaimed  
The person sighed, "Ok, what's the location,"  
Ash told them the location then hung up. She decided to call Sal again and tried to think back to some of the first aid classes she took in College.  
"Ash, did your get-,"  
"Yes, I got the ambulance. Now I need to know how did he try to do... it?"  
"I think he was trying to overdose,"  
"Have you tried gagging him? That could help him spit up some of the pills,"  
Sal thought for a moment that sticking his fingers down Larry's throat on different circumstances would've been kinky but he dismissed that thought.  
He tried to gag Larry but nothing worked.  
He could hear sirens get louder in the distance. He also geared what sounded like steps getting closer and closer. He was ready for a fight but when a head popped up from the bottom of the treehouse he saw it was only Todd.  
When he saw Larry Todd immediately broke down.  
"Goddamn it Larry!" He yelled, "What did you do?!" He cried into his palms.  
Sal cradled Larry up til' when the paramedics arrived.  
They carried Larry away in an ambulance. Sal insisted that he go with them. They relented and let him join.  
They paramedics yelled different words that Sal couldn't distinguish.  
"What is the name of this man?" Asked one of them  
"Um, Larry Johnson,"  
They scribbled something down on a piece of paper, "What is your relationship to this man?"  
"He's my... friend. Our parents dated last year but out never amounted to anything,"  
He nodded and left it at that.  
When they arrived at the hospital they rolled Larry's body away.  
Sal was forced to sit in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs provided in the emergency room. He anxiously bounced his leg.  
A man, way too well dressed, sat next to Sal.  
"I understand that you are very close to the patient," he spoke  
"Uh, yeah..?"  
"Can you give me the name of his closest relative,"  
"Oh um Lisa Johnson,"  
He jotted the name down, "Now sir, what's your name?"  
"Sal Fisher,"  
"How did you come across Mr. Johnson's body, Sal?"  
"He sent me some concerning texts and wouldn't pick up his phone so I got worried,"  
The man nodded, "Then what?"  
"I raced to his house,"  
"Ok, now-,"  
Sal cut him off, "Wait, wait, wait. Am I being interrogated. Because if you think I would really kill my best friend then you must be insane,"  
The man sighed, "It's just necessary precautions. We aren't accusing you of anything," The man wrote a few more things down and left.  
Sal sighed and leaned back in the chair. He could hear the frantic voice of Ash trying to soothe Todd as the walked in.  
Sal looked up and they rushed over to him. All of them had tear streaks down their faces.  
They all hugged and cried together.


End file.
